Benjamin Flaherty
Benjamin Flaherty This character belongs to Ckohrs0221 Family/History Early History Benjamin Flaherty was born and raised in Ireland with a Muggle Father and a Witch mother. He led a seemingly normal life, believing himself to be a Muggle, for his mother despised her magic. His mother had come from a long line of dark wizards, married a Muggle to be rid of the magic world when she graduated Hogwarts (she had been a Ravenclaw), and raised her son in the dark, far from wizard of any kind. When his first signs of magic appeared, his mother pretended he was lying, and his father certainly had no explanations, so Benjamin believed there to be something critically wrong with him. When he was 11, he didn't see his Hogwarts letters until one fell on top of him while he was sleeping. He opened it up, and confronted his parents. His father knew nothing, and his mother finally confessed. Benjamin was furious, and spent much of his youth seemingly headed down the same dark path of his mother's family. Until his fifth year at Hogwarts, he realized that to go down that path wouldn't gain him anything. He shaped up from there, performed well on his O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts and started to gain some real rapport in the Wizarding World. Post-Hogwarts graduation, he held all sorts of odd jobs in every place you can imagine in both England and Ireland, but once people found out who he was related to, they let him go, which frustrated him to no end. He's been living in the London area, hoping to find work, and escape the dark past of his relatives that he knows nothing about. Entering the Ministry Benjamin didn't only just get a foot in the door... but he walked straight through it when the current Minister for Magic, Estella Tyrrell, offered him a job as the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. It wasn't the position he'd truly wanted, but he knew it was a stepping stone to where he wanted to be. With money coming in, Benjamin started thinking about apartments, or a house. Along the way, he met Teal Seawood. The petite brunette was something Benjamin wasn't expecting. She was a highly driven career woman... and they both had similar aspirations. Both of them fell in love before they were ready to. And just as quickly as Teal Seawood entered his life... she left it. Without warning, and without prior notification. Benjamin floundered for a time, but got a position on Wizengamont... he was heading in the right direction with his life, and he so while he hoped Teal would come back... he let her go and refocused in on his career. Many Losses A few years later, Estella was forced to step down from her Ministerial position due to an illness. In a move that would've shocked Benjamin's younger self... he found himself in a race against Draco Rookwood for Minister of Magic. Somewhere, in the back of his mind... Benjamin still wished he could tell Teal about all of this. In the middle of the race, Benjamin met Mary Waters. Mary was clearly more taken with him than he was with her at first. He worried about getting involved with her while he was on the Ministerial platform (or at least in the running for it.) And he wasn't entirely over Teal yet. Benjamin lot the race, but Draco offered Benjamin whatever position he wanted. Benjamin stepped into the position he'd longed for his entire life-- Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not being named Minister gave Benjamin a little more freedom to pursue Mary. There were many aspects of Mary-- her history, her personality-- that often surprised him, similar to Teal. Benjamin was nearing thirty.... and he knew what he wanted in life-- he wanted to be someone worthy of Mary. So he proposed after about eight months of dating. Benjamin bought a real house-- not his sad little bachelor pad he'd been living in. The couple planned a November wedding. Benjamin and Mary had seen each other through many of Mary's trials-- the imprisonment of her abusers, and the loss of her friend, Phoebe. But there was one trial looming that the couple would not be able to overcome. Mary's sister, Teresa Black. When one night, Mary suggested that something was wrong with her sister... something that she could not say due to Benjamin's career, Benjamin went to confront Teresa. The two had never truly gotten along, and this was just the large brick that broke the camel's back. Benjamin gave Teresa two choices-- disappear, and avoid the paperwork, or turn herself in, to lessen the paperwork. Teresa defended herself, and Benjamin ended up bringing her in to the Holding Cells. Teresa's crimes of working with Unforgiveable Curses created a massive headache-- her husband, Ferlen Black, was the assistant to the Minister, and Teresa herself was another Department Head. Draco decided to imprison Teresa indefinitely, and Ferlen's memory was modified to believe Teresa had abandoned her husband, and newborn daughter. Benjamin, Draco, Ferlen's brother Karith Black took an Unbreakable Vow to never discuss the case. Mary was invited to make the same Vow, and declined... and so her memory was modified as well. Benjamin knew he could not start a relationship built on lies, secrecy, and distrust... so he ended his engagement with Mary about a month after they should have been married. Many Gains Not two weeks after the disastrous end to his engagment... Teal returned. She found Benjamin in a bar, nursing his wounds with alcohol. Call it a mistake, or destiny... but the reunited couple spent the night together, which resulted in Teal's pregnancy. Benjamin covered up the scandal as long as was necessary before moving Teal into his home. He knew this would be devastating for Mary... but he wasn't going to let Teal out on her own to do this as a single mother. He loved Teal, and he would just have to grow used to the fact that the child would make him a father-- something that terrified him. On September 22, 2025, Conrad Justin Flaherty was born to the world, and Benjamin became a father-- a title he's still trying to figure out. Traits Benjamin's strongest characteristic is his determination. Despite getting continuously rejected, he keeps at life, and doesn't let rejection get him down. If he's pushed too far, he overreacts sometimes and can get quite scary when he's angry, but he tries to control it, because he believes this to be a quality similar to his heritage that he's trying to shove off. He's emotionally distant from others-- a defensive mechanism he developed over the years as part of being constantly rejected. Appearance Benjamin is quite tall-- almost 6'5". He has dark blonde hair (it almost looks brown sometimes) and kind blue eyes that turn angry when provoked. Trivia *Benjamin means "son of the right hand" *Patrick means "noble" *Flaherty means "the man of noble deeds" which makes his whole name rather ironic, given his background. *His Myers-Briggs letters are ISTJ, though there is only a 1% difference between his S and having an N. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:August Birthday Category:Male Category:Blue Eyes Category:Left Handed Category:Blonde Hair Category:Holly Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Name begins with "B" Category:Straight Category:ISTJ Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Dead Category:Character Beyond Veil Category:Born in Ireland